


Halloween

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat





	

“你真的不想在我家过万圣节吗？”Brian问。

“不想。”Michael说，不假思索。

“为什么？？”Brian大受打击，“难道是因为我没有把家里装饰好吗？”

Michael环视了一下四周，随处可见的电锯，大刀，血淋淋的手脚和内脏，蜘蛛网，还有南瓜灯。“……不，你很用心。”

“那你为什么不想在我家过万圣节？”

“因为，”Michael盯着手里的马克杯，上面印着的是电锯杀人狂，“现在离万圣节还有两个月。”

“所以？”Brian一脸茫然。

“……我只是觉得你有点过于激动了。”没有几个人会提前两个月为万圣节做准备，Michael默默的想着，低头，然后发现咖啡里漂着一颗眼珠。

“这是咖啡伴侣，”Brian看到了Michael想杀人的表情，赶紧解释，“外面一层是可溶的，然后里面包着的奶油和巧克力酱就会溶在咖啡里——”

“巧克力，”Michael说，看到眼白（奶油）和瞳孔（巧克力酱）慢慢地化开，“眼珠摩卡，真棒。”

Brian一脸期待地看着Michael。Michael叹了口气，还是喝了一口。味道还不错，Michael想。但他是不会承认的。

“那你想不想来我家过万圣节？”Michael反问。

“我想啊，”Brian噘嘴，“可是我不喜欢太多人。”

Michael无法反驳。“你可以戴着面具去，他们就认不出你了。”其实你不戴面具才不会有人认出你，Michael在心底加了一句。

“我就是不喜欢和名流打交道嘛。”Brian有点委屈，拿起一颗眼珠放进嘴巴里嚼起来。

“——你直接吃放进咖啡里的奶油和巧克力酱？”

“嗯？”Brian愣了一下，“哦，这是巧克力，里面还有蓝莓夹心呢。”

“真是不知道你从哪里找到这么多奇怪的东西。”Michael说，也拿起一颗巧克力眼珠咬了一口。其实味道还不错，Michael想，越发觉得纳闷。“再说，我在这里过万圣节扮什么？如果被认出来会更麻烦的。”

“你可以扮你自己啊。”Brian说，“只要不特别像你就好。”

“自己扮自己，还要扮的不像，你的想象力还挺丰富的嘛。”

“我也这么觉得。”Brian点头，“毕竟谁会以为真的Michael Jackson会来这里呢？”

他说的没错。这应该也是他们的关系还没被发现的原因之一。

“可是你每年都扮麦克迈尔斯，也太没劲了。”Michael说，“实际上，你每天都穿得像麦克迈尔斯。”

Brian的脸红了一下：“我今年打算扮别的。”

“不过去年你在我的庄园里过得的确不怎么样，”Michael说，“我记得你被太多人围着问问题，然后你被吓得在衣柜里躲了一个晚上。”

“更别提我一颗糖都没要到。”Brian很生气。

“……你应该是发糖的那个，不是要糖的。”

“是吗？”Brian很惊讶，拿起一盘蛋糕——大脑形状的——“我还以为只要不是主人都可以要糖呢。”

“你只有五岁不能更多了。”Michael说。

“哎呀不要这样嘛，”Brian笑眯眯地，“小孩子们都喜欢万圣节来我家，你最喜欢小孩子了对不对？”

“用小孩当诱饵？我也会。”Michael从鼻孔里哼了一声，“如果我说今年我只邀请小孩子来庄园里呢？”

Brian拧起眉头。听起来似乎还不错。

“你负责给小孩子发糖，而且你想要什么糖我都给你买。”Michael趁热打铁。

Brian嚼着蛋糕，有些不甘心：“可我的房子都已经装饰好了……”

“我陪你看一整天的恐怖电影作为补偿。”Michael再接再厉。

“真的？”

Michael抛出了杀手锏：“我给你一个房间作你的鸡窝，你随便怎么装饰都行。”

“成交！”Brian欢呼一声。

Michael大笑出声。这么容易被收买的人真是少见。

“不过我告诉你，如果这次你又邀请了太多名人的话，这可不是陪我去一次迪士尼就能解决的了。”Brian说，“起码得两次。”

“你只有三岁不能更多了。” Michael说，从Brian的盘子里捏了一块蛋糕丢进嘴里。其实味道还不错，Michael想。如果Brian这次不被吓跑，他就告诉Brian他也喜欢眼珠巧克力。


End file.
